


Tevene

by menothing



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, SHOULD I WRITE A PART TWO???, poorly excused latin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/menothing/pseuds/menothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple drabble about Fenris&F!Hawke because I can't get him out of my head no matter what I do. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tevene

They were lying in her bed, his head in her chest while her slim fingers stroke his hair ever so slightly. Their legs were tangled, his arm resting on her waist. “Mhmm.” He purred, making Hawke smile.

She loved the way his body matched hers perfectly, the way he felt completely relaxed in her arms – although it had taken a lot of years for that to happen –, and the way his silver hair felt under her hand.

She felt like falling asleep at any second, her body exhausted, her sensitive parts sore – it had been intense, the night, and she was still amazed at how much he seemed to _want_ her, how he would lose control and have to speak in Tevene whenever things got _too_ heated.

He had a habit of speaking Tevene, everybody knew that, but tonight was full of it, whole phrases, the adoration in his tone almost touchable. Either that, or he would be saying something in that low, throaty voice of his, driving her mad and flushing her cheeks without it even making sense to her, and she _knew_ what he said was something beyond dirty.

It left her rather curious, actually.

“Fenris?”

“Mhm?”

“Will you teach Tevene to me someday?” Hawke asked, trying to sound casual; her fingers now caressing his scalp.

He stiffed, but relaxed in her touch after a few seconds. “No.”

“Why not?” She asked with a whine, lifting her head to watch him. His eyes were closed, his face relaxed, and she couldn’t help but smile again. He left out a low, almost lazy chuckle, sending a shiver down her spine.

Fenris then raised his head to look her in the eye, a side smirk appearing. “Because if I taught you Tevene, I’d have to speak elven to you.”

Her eyes widened in disbelief and she stopped caressing his head. Hawke whined again, “Aw, Fenris!”

He laughed. The sound was so calming, but also so appealing to her, so _alluring_. Well, everything he did allured Hawke, but she had already accepted that.

“That’s not fair, you know.” Hawke tried again, pouting.

“Good night, Marian.” Fenris said, lowering his head to her chest again and closing his eyes. He drew a deep breath, caressing her skin with his nose, inhaling her scent. “ _In aeternum te amabo_.”

She sighed, her hand back in his hair in a sign of defeat.

“I hate you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave kudos if you liked!   
> And you can find me in my [tumblr](http://theloveisnolongerinbloom.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
